Secret Avengers: The Winter Soldier
Secret Avengers: The Winter Soldier takes place July 26th, 2015, in Manhattan, New York. After the events of the last story, the Secret Avengers have the Winter Soldier in their own custody, they've also settled down at a former Kingpin warehouse, due to Kingpin being placed in jail they we're able to secretly buy some warehouse space. However, S.H.I.E.L.D (HYDRA) wants their cargo back, and are hunting the Secret Avengers. Background The Story Interrogating Barnes The story opens with Steve Rogers inside some of their warehouse space, a dimly-lit room with Winter Soldier chained up, he brings water to him and tries to talk but Barnes does not respond, and so Steve exits and Hawkeye enters to guard Barnes. However, as the two are alone, Barnes begins to tell Clint about how he will kill his girlfriend Mockingbird, this comes as a surprise to Hawkeye as his relationship with her was very "need to know" basis. It doesn't work on Clint even when he goes into detail and brings up her morning routines and such, so he mentions his wife Laura, who died to HYDRA. Clint angrily goes to beat on him but Barnes grabs his fist and takes his gun taking him as a hostage, Steve enters then. Battle for Barnes As this goes on, Sam Wilson and Black Widow are fighting S.T.R.I.K.E agents as they break into the warehouse, Bucky is able to ward off Steve and Clint and run out and parkour his way up to the roof of the warehouses but is tazed by Crossbones. Rumlow then attempts to extract Bucky to a S.T.R.I.K.E vehicle as he is his main mission. Meanwhile, Hawkeye uses his trusty bow to fight the large groups of S.T.R.I.K.E agents and attempts to break out the already captured Secret Avengers, this gives Steve time to fight Rumlow once again. Bucky uses a stolen gun to shoot a passing civilian and take the car, Crossbones knocks him out then loads him into the vehicle and begins to drive, Steve, after fighting some S.T.R.I.K.E agents, gets on his bike speeding towards them. He crashes his bike into the van causing it to spin out of control and is left to fight a dozen S.T.R.I.K.E agents and Rumlow himself. He accepts defeat during this fight as some agents grab Barnes and take him to a helicopter which flies down. Steve, only having his shield and strength, fights off the armed S.T.R.I.K.E agents and Rumlow and wins. Then leaves them in the streets returning to his warehouse. Aftermath The Man out of Time The helicopter lands and Barnes is now in his full attire, it's revealed that S.T.R.I.K.E is a fully corrupt division run by HYDRA. Barnes then uses his gun to kill the agent and then takes the helicopter flying before HYDRA gets there. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:S.T.R.I.K.E Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories